Making a Choice
by nightelf37
Summary: The War of the Obelisk is about to start. how does one user decide which faction to take? One-shot.


nightelf37: This is another one-shot, and this time, I'm doing a Neopets one. Unlike all my other stories, it will not be linked to any of my others, which I, for some reason, often find myself doing. No Story Crew involved. Technically, my four Neopets belong to me, but Neopets belongs to NIckelodeon.

_Making a Choice_

The user nightelf_37, simply addressed as Nightelf, sat on the ground, trying to make a choice. He certainly knew which sides he definitely was **not **going to take, but which side **will** he take? He was at Tyrannia, hearing of the War of the Obelisk. It had been a near-late notification and he had went over posthaste. Accompanying him were his four Yellow Neopets. Well, one of them was technically Faerie-colored, but she bore a yellow coat.

Nightelf went through the factions once more in his head. First was the Thieves Guild, which he read were led by a Blue Gelert named Kanrik, who had also been involved with a previous plot that introduced the Bori. He hadn't been around at that time, but he also read from the Neopedia that he was also involved with Hannah, an Usul (what Color nobody knew, probably Brown) who was a spelunker and treasure hunter. In fact, she was the inspiration behind his choice of a fourth Neopet. He also knew that Hanso, a hero from The Faerie's Ruin plot (which Nightelf **did** manage to participate in), was once a member of this guild.

Next was the Sway, a mysterious organization rumored to be behind the scenes on every major event in Neopian history. Nightelf was certainly unnerved by this thought. Their maintenance of peace at the cost of the free will of others. It sounded like bad guy stuff as far as he was concerned. To him, free will was not something nobody, be they Neopet or Faerie, had the right to remove.

Third was the Order of the Red Erisim. A society dedicated to studying magic. Nightelf thought they were a bit interesting, interested in how magic works in Neopia. Fourth was the Brute Squad, which he thought was merely a group of warmongers, even though MAGAX is one of its members. Fifth was the Seekers, a society of scholars, inventors, and explorers dedicated to the study of science and arts. This group Nightelf was truly interested in. Last was the Awakened, a group of undead Neopets, either revived by dark magic or colored that way by a magical Paint Brush, and led by creepy Wocky twins named Lanie and Lillie.

"Have you made your decision yet?", a voiced asked behind him.

Nightelf turned to see his Yellow Shoyru Tychophon having walked up right next to him. He was once Blue before being painted to his present Color on a whim. He's Nightelf's first Neopet.

Nightelf gave a sigh. "Well, I do know which factions I'm **not **joining."

"What are those factions?", another voice inquired.

From the other side came his Faerie Acara Aquanax. She was formerly colored Yellow, but he painted her this way with a Faerie Paint Brush he purchased from the prize shop after The Faerie's Ruin. But it wasn't until after a year when he decided to use it on her. He hasn't regretted that decision since.

"The Sway, the Brute Squad, and the Awakened. The Sway just look too disagreeable. Behind the scenes, their actions costing our free will, it just doesn't sit well with me. The Brute Squad have the lamest reasons for fighting for the Obelisk, mainly because they're too many warmongers among them. As for the Awakened, not only are they creepy, they're there just to cause more chaos all because of the promise that there's **cake**. Cake!"

"'The cake is a lie', right?", the Acara quoted.

"Even if it wasn't… ugh."

"And that leaves the Seekers, the Order, and the Thieves Guild, huh?", said a third voice.

Nightelf's third Neopet, a Yellow Grundo named Messerole, walked up until he was between Tychophon and him. While not having wings of his own, he did own a pair of Wings of Flame purchased with Neocash, which Nightelf usually doesn't have much of.

"That's right. But though I quite like the Guild, I'm not taking their side. After all, heroes or not, they're still **thieves**. That leaves the Order and the Seekers. Now that is a toughie. Magic? Or knowledge? Both sides certainly fight for the good of Neopia, even if the Sway does too in its own way. Ways I don't approve of."

"Umm, if my opinion counts, I'd choose the Seekers.", a fourth voice came.

Nightelf's fourth Neopet, a Yellow Usul named Euryflavia, joined the others, standing so that she was between him and Aquanax. Like Messerole, she did not bear any natural wings, but instead had a pair of Charred Steam Wings strapped to her back. Her owner was trying to win more Neocash via the Qasalan Expellibox, and until then she had to make do with these. Despite their burnt condition, they were still useable for flight.

"You know what?", said Nightelf. "I think that's a great idea." With that, he got up and, his Neopets following him, made his way to the registration tent ahead where he would choose his side.

nightelf37: For those who have already done/know the plot, you know what happens. See ya on Third!


End file.
